Astoria chooses between family and the one she loves
by IAmTomRiddle
Summary: Astoria gets invited to her parents' for dinner. Along she brings Tom Riddle. Will her parents approve of him, what will she do? (18 , Please Review,)
1. Chapter 1

Riddle sleepily threw his arm over Astoria's waist who was asleep right next to him in his spacious, green satin bed in the Riddle house which he took under his wing after he killed his father and grand parents.  
Astoria turned her head to him and watched him sleep, he looked peaceful. She kissed his soft lips then pulled herself slowly out of bed not to wake him up, she put on her night gown, satin against her warm, bare skin.  
She made her way to the balcony and drew the curtains aside, letting fresh sunlight into the room and stepped out for clean air.  
As she was gazing at the wide open fields her thoughts were distracted by the flapping wings and a hoot of an owl. The owl had a letter, it's not common that Riddle received letters, however the letter to addressed to her.  
She opened it and read;

Dear Astoria,  
It's been ages since we saw you. We wonder how you've been and what you have been doing. Summer is approaching and we're hosting a family dinner at our place and we're inviting you to come. Do feel welcome to stay here for a couple or days before or after the dinner, one day isn't enough for us!  
We will see you next week.

Love,  
Mum and Dad.

"Love, Mum and Dad", Riddle spoke from behind her. She turned sharply around with a hint of a grin on her full lips.  
"Do you know it's rude to read other people's letters?"  
Tom put his hands on her waist and pulled her against her, giving her the morning kiss.  
"Do you know i don't follow the rules, Miss Greengrass?", he grinned slyly. She chuckled and rested her head on his chest.

"So, your parents are having dinner and they're inviting you...next week", Riddle said as they were having breakfast downstairs in the luxurious yet antique dining room.  
" Yes, Tom I want you to come"  
" Tor, do you think your family are going to be happy to see you dating me?"

"You make me happy, so why can't they approve of someone who makes me happy?", she said quietly while spreading butter onto toast.  
"Astoria, i think it's wise that I shouldn't come", Riddle sat back, and sighed as if taking the final decision.  
"Tom, listen, we'll spend a night there, for my family to get to know you, then after the dinner we'll go back home, it's all i ask out of you. For me".  
Riddle sighs again, and took his time to process his thoughts.  
"Fine, what if something goes wrong? What if they keep you away from me? .. Tor you're all that i have now, look who far that i've come", he was leaned forward, elbows on the table looking straight into her eyes. Astoria, could see a hint of fear that made her heart melt and she kissed him.  
"I promise, that won't happen", She got up and walked off to the study to reply to her parents' letter that she will be attending the dinner, and along she will be brining a guest.


	2. Chapter 2

Mature Content in this chapter .

A week have passed and Astoria and Tom got to her parent's house. Astoria was excited to meet her parents, she gladly went to the door whilst Tom was curious and cautions and almost nervous to how this will turn out. He carried their bags up to the door step and stood behind Astoria.  
Astoria knocked.  
"Mum, i think Astoria is here!", Daphne shouts from the kitchen to the living room where her mother was sitting reading a book. She closed the book and sat up.  
"Well let her in already! I'll get dad", she went upstairs to fetch her husband.  
Daphne opened the door and flung her arms around her sister, hugging her as she squealed.  
"Oh Tori so glad to see you", She pulled back and looked at Riddle, her smile faded a bit and nods at him. Riddle knew that he knew how to be charming so he flashed a smile at her sister.  
"Hello Daphne, good to see you"  
Daphne and Tom did knew each other a bit from Hogwarts and Daphne was the first person to know that Astoria was dating him.  
Astoria's parents were downstairs and her mother hugged her, after Daphne let the couple in.  
"Mother, i've missed you, father, i've missed you too", she said while they greeted her.  
Tom stayed in silence, with this charming and approachable look on his face.

Her father turned to him.

"And who is this fine, young man?"  
"Tom Riddle, Sir.", Riddle held out his arm for a hand shake. Her father stopped smiling, and approached him.  
"Are you sure? I haven't heard so many good things about you"  
"One hears many things, the mystery if the truth is among them, Sir", Riddle kept calm as he was brewing a plan of what to say and answer all the way to her house.  
Suddenly the energy in the house change like Summer to Winter, it's as if the bright sun that was lighting up the day is now covered with clouds, which made the day dull.  
Astoria took his hand in hers.  
"Mum, Dad, this is the guy i've been going out for months now. And i can say i'm the happiest girl in the world, i'm sure you can make him welcome", She gave a stern look to her parents and turned to kiss Riddle on the cheek.  
They made their way upstairs to Astoria's old bedroom, where they will stay for the night, to put their stuff.  
"I told you", Riddle said quietly as they got to the room.  
"Just give them time Tom", Astoria already sounds exhausted.

As they went downstairs dinner was ready, so they sat around the table, the pressure still didn't go away and Astoria didn't quite feel like eating but she kept it secret. She had her hand on Tom's lap form under the table for support as her family spoke and ate.  
" So, Tom, what are you plans for after school?", Her father interrupts his thoughts as he was eating.  
"I am thinking about teaching", he smirked. Her father nodded.  
Tom glanced at Astoria as she knew this wasn't his real plan but they kept silent.

During dinner Astoria's parents,, including Daphne, bombarded with questions that made Riddle look bad and her father kept accusing him of stuff he heard from people that he didn't even do. Although he was an excellent student, other students were jealous and spread fake stories about him. The things he done already are far more worst than what they accuse him of, but that a secret.

After dinner Tom laid on the bed, looking at the ceiling, staring into nothing thinking about the dinner, whilst Astoria was brushing her hair in front of the mirror, quite upset of how her parents treated Tom.  
"I shouldn't have came here", Riddle said quietly. "I knew this was going to happen and i warned you."

"Tom, do you want us to just leave? I tried, I even spoke to my mother about this while you were outside with father" , She sighed and put the comb down, giving him an upset look. She felt that everything she was doing is wrong. She didn't want to upset her parents by not making it to the dinner and didn't want to upset Tom by the way they were treating him.  
"I don't think this is right for you, you told them that I make you happy and they're disapproving me. Do they want you happy or do they want their daughter to have a good image rather than be happy? ", continued pressuring Tom.  
"Tom, just stop... stop, ok I've heard enough for the night. I don't need anymore criticism"  
Tom thought about saying something else but knew it was useless and he would regret it, so he stayed quiet.  
Astoria got in bed next to him, giving him her back,which is not usual, she only did it when she was upset, and tried to sleep.

About 2 hours past midnight, Tom got on his elbow and looked at her, who was still with her back to him. He put his hand on her side and kisses her cheek then her neck. Astoria inhaled and turned her face to him and spoke in a sleepy voice.  
"what?"

"I'm sorry, i didn't blame you, i was just upset, you know how i am when i get upset", he whispered.  
She finally turned to him and put her hand on his warm cheek and kisses him deeply, showing her forgiveness. Tom's hand made it was to her sides and thighs, stroking them while they kissed. Astoria pushed Tom down back to where we was gently and straddled him, putting her hand on the pillow near his head and grinded her hips against, as she knew he loved it. Tom grabbed the edges of her negligee and pulled it off of her, revealing her body that he was addicted to. She carried on grinding, she felt herself getting damp, and her desire for him grew more. Tom removed her bra which matched her underwear and let himself explore her body once more. A moan escaped her lips, she almost forgot they weren't at home, but the pleasure was taking over her senses, rapidly.  
Tom snug his fingers in her pantie-line and pulled it down and soon she took off his boxers too. She felt him hard and ready just as she was eagerly waiting to feel him inside her. She elevated herself and when she went down he entered her, stretching her. She let out an other moan whilst throwing her head back, putting her hands on his chest. Tom cupped her face and kisses her again, then his hands slides down her sides and onto her ass and squeezes it hard for her to get moving.  
Their breathes were deep, the room was lit by the moonlight coming through the window and the temperature in the room was like a 100 degrees to them.  
Her head was pressed against the pillow as now she was on her back with her legs wrapped around Riddle's waist, her hands were entwined into his dark locks. Moving her hips in rhythm to his she moaning as she felt her climax taking over body along with his, which made her feel full and warm inside.

"You're right Tom", she said, trying to catch her breath. Tom looked at her expecting an explanation.  
"We should leave, they don't want us here.", She said as she stroked his hair gently . Tom looked at her, surprised she would say this, but didn't think about it twice, however he stayed quiet. He didn't want to ruin the moment.  
"I choose you Tom, they want me to choose them, they think they want me happy, but it's all about their image . So in the morning we'll leave."


	3. Chapter 3

The following morning Astoria got up early and found her mother downstairs sat in her usual spot on the sofa and reading her usual book.  
"Mum, we're leaving, we're not staying for dinner." Astoria said as she stood in front of her. She spoke again just as her mother attempted to speak.  
"You wanted a family dinner, you were disapproving the one that makes me happy, the one that I love. I don't call that family."  
She went upstairs where Tom was sat on the bed waiting for her return and disapparated from there and back to The Riddle House.

_

_So that was the story, i hope you guys liked it. Please review i would like to read your opinions and thoughts about the story. _  
_You can also follow me on twitter which is ; IAmTom_Riddle . The account is also a Roleplaying account. So you can enjoy more story lines . Thank you! _


End file.
